Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Backgroundxe2x80x94Field of the Invention
This invention relates to honey extraction devices and specifically to such devices which operate under centrifugal force to effect honey extraction.
2. Backgroundxe2x80x94Description of Related Art
Hobbyist and small apiary honey production generally relies on centrifugal extraction of the honey from the individual super frames. The honey extractor requires cleaning before use to remove foreign material induced from storage and handling. A second cleaning is required after use to remove honey, hive debris and wax from the extractor before storage. Equipment cleaning can be a substantial part of the honey collection effort due to the multiple parts of the conventional extractor and the difficulty of cleaning each individual part. The large outer support and storage container with honey outlet fittings and shaft bearing fixtures makes a thorough cleaning difficult and time-consuming.
Centrifugal honey extractors are the subject of a number of U.S. patents. A review of this prior art reveals a number of extractors, which teach the arranging of the comb frames along arcuately spaced radial paths around a central shaft within a container. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,730,593 and 1,791,605 to H. Root, which teaches the radial placement of the comb frames around a central shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,733 to Gamble, which teaches a simplification of the extractor frame supporting mechanism around a central shaft eliminating the necessity of a retaining basket as part of the rotating mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,119 to Culhane, which teaches limiting the surfaces of the extractor which come in direct contact with the honey to only those parts which move to the next production step (as in a large honey production operation).
All honey extractors heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages:
(a) the outer container which provides structural support, acts as the bottom bearing surface for the central shaft of the rotating frame support and also acts as a collection and retention container for the extracted honey. Since honey is in direct contact with each device all the parts must be cleaned after each use;
(b) the rotating frame support is supported by the bottom of the outer container, which immerses load bearing rotating surfaces in the honey. Wear material from the bearing surfaces can contaminate the honey. Local heating at the bearing surfaces can degrade the honey;
(c) the outer container is in direct contact with the honey and therefore must be fabricated of materials accepted in the food service industry. These materials, primarily types of stainless steel or plastic, are costly to fabricate into a leak free container.
(d) the outer container generally can not be disassembled for storage.
Accordingly, several objects of the present invention include:
(a) to provide a honey extractor in which the honeycomb frames are supported entirely by the top of the outer supporting structure or outer container;
(b) to provide a honey extractor with a removable membrane lining such that the honey avoids contact with the outer supporting structure or outer container;
(c) to provide a honey extractor which can be easily cleaned;
(d) to provide a honey extractor that the outer container or supporting structures can be dismantled for storage;
(e) to provide a honey extractor which can be designed for use by the hobbyist or home operator.
Further objects and advantages are to provide a honey extractor in which the honeycomb frames are supported by the top of the outer container. A top support, without a bottom pivot or bearing, allows a disposable liner to be placed inside the container. The disposable liner can be removed and discarded eliminating the cleaning of the outer container. Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.
In accordance with the present invention the centrifugal honey extractor is an extractor operated on the centrifugal principal with the honeycomb frames supported in a rigid radial array. A removable plastic membrane, which lines the inside surfaces of the honey extractor, can be discarded after use to avoid cleaning. A new plastic membrane is installed before use, preventing honey contamination and degradation from contaminants introduced during seasonal storage of the extractor components.